


What's Your's is Mine

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Wearing Dean Winchester's Clothes, Castiel is a Tease, Dean Winchester Wearing Castiel's Trenchcoat, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: When Dean's favorite shirt goes missing he learns a new aspect about being a couple. Wearing each other's clothes.





	What's Your's is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt I saw on Facebook from a Destiel group.

Dean walked back into his room after a long hunt. It wasn’t a tough hunt to be exact just a long one. He looked forward to crawling into his favorite lounge clothes and relaxing. He walked up to the dresser and opened it to retrieve his favorite well-worn shirt. He dug through all the other shirts that were just as good but he wanted this one. This shirt was an AC/DC shirt that he had found at a flea market many years ago. Sam muttered something about him buying used clothes but Dean didn’t care. He loved the shirt. It was too big for him, it was black at one time but had been washed so much to the point it was more of a dull black rather than a deep one, the picture faded, the sleeves worn. It was nice to wear around the house and perfect for relaxing.

He frowned he couldn’t find his shirt. He let out a sigh. Maybe he had put it in the wash and forgot it? Or worse yet maybe Sam did something to it. He glared at his brother in his mind’s eye. If Sam tossed out his shirt he was going to toss out his shampoo that he couldn’t stand the smell of. He grabbed his worn out Pink Floyd shirt and put it on. It was nice but not as nice as his AC/DC shirt. He put on his Batman pajama bottoms and noticed his Superman pants were also missing. Odd.

He walked out of his room and into the library. Sam was there putting away some gear. He was still in his flannel and hadn’t yet gotten changed. Dean was one of those people as soon as he got home he had to change and get comfy. Sam looked up at him and rolled his eyes. “Dean, you look homeless.”

“I’m comfy.” He said as he leaned on the table. “Where’s my shirt, Sam?”

“Shirt? Which shirt?”

“The AC/DC shirt. What did you do to it?”

Sam blinked and looked at him with genuine confusion. “Nothing, did you stick it in the laundry and forget about it?”

Dean huffed. “You’re lying I know you took it.” He bluffed to see if Sam would react.

“Dean, I swear I did not touch that nasty thing. Honestly, someone was doing you a favor by getting rid of it.” He pulled out a few things out of the bag and laid them out. Checking that guns had enough bullets and so forth. He smirked. “Maybe Cas got tired of you wearing that shirt.”

He frowned. “Cas doesn’t care what I wear.” He huffed. He straightened up a blush grew on his face. “He uh, said I look. *cough* good in anything.”

Sam snickered. “Well, maybe he was being polite.” He teased

“Shut it. I’m going to the laundry room to see if it’s there. Maybe he started laundry while we were gone.”

Dean walked into the laundry room and looked through the hampers lying in there. There was laundry being washed but he didn’t see his shirt. Maybe it was in the washer? He looked through the folded clothes. Nope, not there. He sighed and shrugged. He had to find Castiel and ask him.

He headed to the kitchen and got a beer and headed to the Dean Cave. Usually, Cas hung out there if he didn’t come with them on a hunt. He heard the TV playing in the background. “Cas.” He announced himself as he walked in so he didn’t startle the angel if that was even possible.

“Ah, Dean, I didn’t realize you guys came back.” Castiel said from Dean’s recliner

Dean smiled. Ever since the two of them started dating he gave him full and total access to the Dean Cave. Sure Sam, his mom, and Jack could come in here but none of them could sit in his favorite chair. “Yeah, we just got back.” He walked up to the recliner. “I couldn’t find my AC/DC shirt,” He started as he got beside Castiel. “Have you…” He didn’t finish the sentence as he looked down to see that the angel was in his shirt and his Superman pajama pants. He blinked and stared at him with his mouth hung open. The hell?

Castiel gave him a small smile. “Yeah, uh, I took yours and Sam’s advice and… got out of that suite and made myself… comfortable.” He said as he gestured to the clothes. It was true for a while Castiel hung around the Bunker in his usual angel of the lord gear. Once in a while, he would take off the trench coat and if he was really feeling wild he would ditch the tie. He always looked stuffy. Stuffy to the point most of the residents of the Bunker told him to relax and stay a while. Dean just didn’t expect him to take his clothes though. “You don’t mind do you, Dean?”

Dean shook his head. “No, man. As long as you are comfy.” Dean was happy just to see him in something else. He wasn’t happy to lose his favorite shirt but he wasn’t going to worry about it. Plus it probably fit Cas better anyways. He sat in the recliner beside Castiel, the angel reached out and took his hand. Sam had told Dean before they needed to get a sofa or a love seat for the Dean Cave and he was starting to see that.

“I missed you.” Castiel said so very softly that Dean almost didn’t hear him.

They sat there together. Holding hands and watching TV in mostly silence. As Dean felt his eyes get heavy Castiel insisted they go to bed. The two of them had been kind of sharing a bed. It was odd. Since Castiel didn’t sleep he really didn’t need a bed. Usually, Dean would go to sleep as Castiel held him and once he was asleep he would read or get up and do something else. About the only time that Castiel tried to stay all night was when they made love and discovered that Dean didn’t like it when he left afterward.

Dean lay on the bed and Castiel crawled in beside him. “Gonna stay?” He asked his eyes half-lidded

Castiel kissed him on the cheek. “If you want me to, Dean.”

“I want…” He started but his thoughts were cut off as he fell asleep. His hands fisted into his shirt on Castiel’s body.

***

Dean did eventually get his shirt back but as time went on more of his clothes would vanish at random. A few flannels had ended up somehow in Castiel’s dresser, a jacket went missing, and then finally his Dead Guy Robe. He was not happy about the robe. He sat in the kitchen area glaring at his cereal and cup of coffee.

“You okay, Dean? You seem pissed.” Sam said as he sat down

He glared at him. “Damn right I’m pissed.” He huffed

Mary walked into the kitchen to pour herself some coffee. She and Jack had been on a hunt and came back the night before. She looked at her son her expression worried. “Are you and Castiel fighting?” She asked

Sam looked at their mother then back at Dean. “Is everything okay with you two? You have been acting a little odd since he took your shirt.”

“Took his shirt?” Mary asked

“The AC/DC shirt.”

“The one that’s so big it can pass as a tent? It’s not a flattering shirt, Dean.” She said as she sat down

Dean rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. “It’s not just that shirt. He took some of my flannel. I gave him my blue ones because… well, they bring out his eyes. Next thing I know, he’s taken three different ones now. He took my jean jacket,”

“Don’t you have two of them?” Sam asked

He glared at him. “He took my jean jacket. Now, he’s taken my robe.”

“The Dead Guy Robe?” Sam asked as he frowned

Mary shook her head. “You really need to buy a robe that didn’t belong to someone else.”

“You guys could get matching robes.” Sam suggested

Dean rolled his eyes. “If he keeps taking my clothes I’m going to be naked.” At least he would have pants. He was pretty sure Cas couldn’t fit in his pants but he wasn’t a hundred percent sure on that one.

“Why is he taking your clothes though?” Sam asked. He rubbed his chin in thought. “I thought you guys went shopping and got him some stuff.”

“We did. That’s why I don’t understand it.” He huffed. “It’s frustrating.” He crossed his arms. He wasn’t much on long term relationships. The closest thing he had was with Lisa and she never took his clothes. Then again she had some of the same opinions Sam had on his wardrobe that some of it needed to go. “I got him clothes I don’t know he wants mine.”

Mary giggled softly. “Dean, did you ever consider maybe Cas just wants to be close to you?”

“We are close, mom. I mean, we share a bunker. He usually stays with me when we go to bed, he’s got free range of the Dean Cave I don’t think we can get closer than that.”

She gave a small eye roll. “Dean,” She sighed.

Sam smirked. “Jess used to take my hoodie all the time. I offered to give it to her but she told me she didn’t want it. She only wanted it when it smelled like me. She said it was comforting.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at him but their mom jumped in.

“I used to take your father’s jacket. He loaned it to me one time when I didn’t bring mine and it got cold one fall. I wore it for days because it was like I had John with me all the time.”

“So you two are saying he’s taking my stuff because it reminds him of me?”

They nodded.

He frowned. “I guess I… I don’t get it, man. We live together. Why does he need something to remind him of me?” Course Castiel was out now with Jack bonding and Cas did take a flannel of his to wear. His robe was MIA though he suspected it was in Cas’s room.

Mary shrugged. “I can’t explain it. It’s more something you need to experience.”

He picked up his coffee and drank it in one smooth motion. He had an idea. “Yeah, I got it.” He got up from the table. “I’ll take something of Cas’s and see how he likes it.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Mary said as he walked out of the kitchen

Dean walked into Castiel’s room. It felt weird going into his room without him in it. He looked around and walked up to the dresser. It was an invasion of privacy but since Castiel had gone through his drawers this felt more like revenge and less like snooping. He opened up one that had his missing flannel in it. He considered taking them back but since he did own a lot of flannel he supposed Castiel could have them. He opened the next one and it had a few button-down shirts in it. Most were white a few were blue and one was lilac. Back up shirts for when he couldn’t mojo a shirt clean. Dean was glad that they had finally talked the angel into changing his clothes once in a while. The other draw had pants and Dean knew they would just fall off his ass so he passed on those. He moved to the other side. The top draw had his T-shirt in it and a few others that he had given or bought for Castiel. None of these items seemed to fulfill his requirements. He looked over at the chair and spotted the answer. Castiel’s trench coat. The tan fabric lay in the chair like a blanket. He was surprised Castiel didn’t wear it out with Jack today. He probably wore the jean jacket he took.

He picked up the trench coat and looked at it. It was kind of big on Cas so how would it look on him. He put on the jacket. He looked at himself in Castiel’s mirror. The bottom of it was around his califs as he was taller than Castiel but the rest of the coat swallowed him. He pulled it together and felt like a flasher. He shook his head. He couldn’t believe Cas wore this thing all the time. Then it hit him. He sniffed he could smell Cas on the jacket. It was pleasant and a bit strange. The angel had a unique scent. His clothes had smelled faintly of Jimmy Novak’s aftershave but those clothes were long gone. This outfit was purely Castiel and his heavenly scent. The earthy smell rose from the coat. It was like how it smelled outside after a good rainstorm. He let out a murmur of a moan as he sniffed the lapel of the jacket. It sent his mind back to the first time they shared a bed. He had buried his head in Castiel’s neck as he slept. It made him think of when they made love for the first time and his world was filled and surrounded by the essence of Castiel. The angel had a nice essence.

He looked around as if he was doing something naughty. His face turned red from thinking back to that night. He shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to get hot and bothered. He left the coat on and looked for his robe. He eventually did find it folded up nicely and tucked on the couch. He picked it up and had a moment where he considered leaving it. He shook his head and decided he needed to man up. That was his robe, not Cas’s. He grabbed the robe and stormed out of the room.

Dean walked back into his room and hung his robe up where it belonged. He headed out of his room and went to the Dean Cave. He decided to watch TV until Castiel came home. He settled in and held the coat close to his body. He kept inhaling the smell. He felt like a creeper every time he did it but oh did he enjoy it. It was like being wrapped up in the warmth of Castiel. He sighed contently and lay on his side with the trench coat pressed up against his face.

Next thing he knew, Castiel was waking him up. “Dean, Dean sweetheart you are sleeping through your show.”

Dean slowly opened his eyes to see Castiel standing there in his clothes. He frowned but Cas looked good in his flannel. “Cas.” He mumbled. He sat up and realized he was still wearing his coat. Well, this was embarrassing.

He looked at him scowling. “Dean, why are you wearing my coat?”

He shrugged. “Why are you wearing my flannel and why did you take my robe?”

He looked at the flannel. “I told you I took the robe because I couldn’t very well walk down the hallway naked. As for the flannel I…” he ran his hands along the edges of the shirt.

He gave him a soft smile. “It’s because it smells like me isn’t it?”

He let out a soft sigh. “Yes, I suppose that’s why. When I wear your clothes… I feel like we are holding each other.”

Dean noticed Castiel blush he didn’t know the angel could do that. “Cas,” He said with a smile. He took his hands. “I was pissed this morning because you kept taking my stuff but now… now I think I understand.” He pulled Castiel close to him and gave him a soft kiss. “Because I will admit I really enjoyed wearing your coat.” He said against his lips. “I really liked it. Made me think of our first time and all those times we cuddled at night.”

Castiel blushed again. “Dean.” He said softly. He leaned in and gave him a kiss this one was firm and in control. “You are giving me all kinds of ideas.” He said suggestively well as suggestively as he could manage. He smiled at him. “Those are some of my fondest memories.” He cradled Dean’s head in his hands. “When you finally let me in your life.” He gave him another kiss. “When you opened up and confessed. I was the happiest person alive then.”

Dean smiled as Castiel said that. The two of them had played a dance for years. They stared at each other (eye fucking as Sam called it), they were close real close, when one got hurt or died the other one felt it ten times worse. Dean wasn’t sure if it was all on his own or if part of it was from that bond but he knew that he loved Castiel. In Purgatory all he wanted to do was kiss him but he was so afraid of it. Several near misses later, he finally got the courage to tell Castiel how he felt. The angel had confessed to him in that barn and he had denied everything after that. Told himself it was brotherly love that Cas felt not romantic. Told himself that Castiel didn’t feel love like he did or felt the same as him. That was until Cas was killed by Lucifer. The anguish Dean felt was beyond anything he had felt in his life. Yes, it hurt when Cas died before but that was before he realized how much he loved him. The thought of dealing with Jack without Cas, dealing with the world without his angel made him want to give up on life. He remembered that phone call from Castiel and finding him at that public phone. He had meant to tell him everything, how much he loved and missed him but his words never came out. Instead, he planted the biggest kiss ever on Castiel’s warm chapped lips and they had been an official couple since. He was pretty sure they had been a couple in everything but name up until that point though.

“I love you, Castiel.” Dean said as he gave him a kiss.

“I love you too, Dean.” Castiel kissed him back. “And I love it when you call me by my full name.”

“Get a shorter name and I’ll call you by your full name more often.”

“Assbutt.” Castiel teased and he kissed him again.

They exchanged kisses back and forth. Dean felt Castiel run his hands down his arms as he tried to remove the coat. He smiled in the kiss now this was going somewhere. He felt Castiel pull away and he looked up at him his hair disheveled his lips kiss swollen. “Hey, Cas,” he said his voice gruff with lust. “Want to… you know go back to my room?” he suggested.

Castiel gave him a suggestive wink. “Yes, Dean.”

The two of them held hands as they walked to his room. They barely got in the door when Castiel grabbed Dean by the lapels of his coat. He pushed up against a wall and started to kiss him roughly. Dean was lost in the sense of lust. He wanted more of Castiel. His hands explored his body and felt the warmth leave him as the coat was taken off. “Cas.” Dean groaned he had his eyes closed. His body was ready. He felt Castiel move away from him and then he said.

“I’ll be taking back my coat then.” He slung it over his arm and headed for the door.

He frowned. “Seriously, Cas, you jerk.” He teased

He smirked at him. “Oh, don’t worry I’ll be back. I’m just going to put my coat back in my room before you decide it’s yours.”

He rolled his eyes as he watched him leave his room. “I took my robe back by the way!” He shouted at him down the hallway. “You just going to leave me here like this!” He shouted and silently hoped no one else was around to hear him.

Castiel practically sprinted back up the hall his eyes glinted with mirth. “Nope, just didn’t want my coat to end up in your stuff.” He attached his lips back to his and pushed him into his room.

Dean smiled into the kiss. His mind swimming. He inhaled Castiel’s scent and thought of the first time this had happened. How clumsy they had been and yet completely perfect. Neither man knowing exactly what to do and yet it was oh so good.

Castiel pulled his lips away from his. “You looked so… cute in my coat. I didn’t think I could contain myself with you wearing it.” He kissed him again. “Maybe I’ll buy another coat and wear it around and give it to you.” He kissed him again.

“I like that idea. Be nice especially when you are gone.”

He laughed. He leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Only if you give me the robe.”

“You little shit.” He teased. “Fine, you can have the robe. I’ll get another one.”

“Deal.” He kissed his ear and pushed him onto the bed.

Dean laughed and the two were washed away in the moment between them.

***

A few days later, the two of them sat at the library table. Dean wore Castiel’s coat and Castiel wore Dean’s robe. No one had really asked them about it and neither brought it up until,

“Why are you guys wearing each other’s clothing?” Jack asked as he set down a book for research

Castiel looked over at Dean who looked at him. He let out a sigh and said. “When you fall in love you will understand.”

Jack raised an eyebrow and left it at that.

After that, Dean and Castiel would share each other’s clothing even if it seemed odd to some of the residents of the Bunker. They liked it and they loved each other and had no plans on stopping.


End file.
